When He Thinks He Knows Everything
by SkipperChen
Summary: Bagi Daichi, Sugawara hanyalah lelaki asing yang menarik hati. Bagi Sugawara, Daichi adalah buku diary yang terbuka—dia tahu segalanya. Untuk #TAKABURC collaboration w/ Hibasen. [DaiSuga]


**When He Thinks He Knows Everything**

 **A Collaboration Fic by SkipperChen x hibasen**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate**

 _ **There is no financial gain made from this fanfiction.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **This conversation just keeps going—**_

 **.**

Namanya Daichi Sawamura. Menyandang status pelajar tahun ketiga di SMP Izumitate. Isi otaknya terbagi atas dua hal pokok; voli dan hal selain voli. Semua bermula setelah _nyuugakushiki_ , ketika tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan si bulat kuning-biru yang meluncur keluar dari gedung olahraga di sekolah—lalu sukses menghantam kepalanya disertai teriakan 'Kau baik-baik saja?' dari dalam gedung—ia bertemu cinta sejati.

Semenjak hari itu dunia Daichi menyempit, berada dalam lingkaran yang tak pernah putus antara voli dan pelajaran sekolah. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor punggung satu di seragamnya.

Suatu hari, ketika perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, Hayato Ikejiri, anggota tim voli Izumitate sekaligus teman dekat Daichi, bertanya pada sang kapten, "Daichi, kau selalu berkonsentrasi pada voli. Tidak ingin mencari pacar?"

Pertanyaan tersebut disambut antusias oleh Yui Michimiya. Diduga jatuh cinta pada Daichi sejak pandang pertama, _pinch-server_ tim voli putri Izumitate itu menggenggam kaleng jus erat-erat—tanpa sadar.

Daichi menghela napas, senyum miring ditarik sebagai tanggapan. "Heh," ia mendengus geli, "Kita sudah tahun terakhir di SMP, lebih baik konsentrasi untuk masuk ke SMA favorit."

(Hayato dan Yui mencibir mendengar penuturan sok Daichi.)

"Tapi!" Tiba-tiba Daichi berseru, "Tentu saja aku punya _seseorang_ yang kusukai."

Hayato mengerjap. Yui menggenggam kaleng lebih erat.

"Mikasa."

"HAH?" Dua makhluk di samping Daichi melempar tanya via tatapan mereka. Mikasa? Protagonis di anime sebelah?

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya, melambungkan bola voli dan kembali menangkapnya. "Ini," Daichi berucap jumawa, memamerkan bola di tangannya, "Mikasa."

Sedetik kemudian kaleng jus mengecup mesra wajah Daichi.

Tapi itu dulu. Kira-kira, sampai seminggu yang lalu. Daichi yang sekarang seperti orang kerasukan roh pecinta—pencari cinta. Mikasa sudah tak diacuhkannya lagi, teronggok di bawah laci. Alih-alih, saat ini, di pertengahan bulan Juni, Daichi memilih duduk menatapi kedai es krim di ujung jalan sembari menyedot jus leci.

Di sana, di dalam kedai bernuansa ceria, terdapat sosok yang menawan atensi.

-o-

Semua bermula di hari yang sama setelah Yui menghadiahinya kecupan kaleng di dahi. Gadis cantik itu misuh. Wajahnya keruh. Hayato terpaksa menyeret pulang sang kapten voli putri sembari menahan gondok. Sempat Daichi menangkap gumaman tak jelas Hayato seperti 'Jangan rebut waifu-ku' dan 'Jangan samakan waifu-ku dengan bola voli'. Sungguh, ia gagal paham.

Lalu wing spiker andalan Izumitate tersebut menggelengkan kepala heran. Sejenak kemudian melangkah pulang. Diliriknya kaleng jus saksi insiden di bawah kaki, diraih, lalu diservis menuju tempat sampah. Ternyata meleset.

"Hei, dilarang buang sampah sembarangan."

Suara ringan masuk ke gendang telinga. Daichi celingukan, mencari sumber suara. Akhirnya, matanya bersirobok dengan mata bening seorang anak lelaki mengenakan setelan _gakuran_. Yang pertama kali menarik atensi tentu saja, rambut kelabu mencuat. Tampaknya mereka sepantaran.

Dan detik itu juga, Daichi bersumpah merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. Anak itu terasa _berbeda_. Iris kelabunya memikat. Tenang, namun tak terdefinisi, bak air di samudera yang dalam. Sejujurnya baru kali ini Daichi melihat iris dengan warna seperti itu—warna langit di kala fajar menyebar?

Satu kata, _indah_.

"Halo?"

Pundak ditepuk. Daichi berjengit bak disengat ubur-ubur. Sesaat kemudian bergerak mundur. Sang lelaki asing tersenyum inosen sekilan di hadapannya.

Serta-merta, Daichi menunduk. Malu ketahuan memperhatikan mata seseorang. Malu karena dirasa keluar dari karakternya. Selebihnya, bingung.

"Siapa kamu?" Daichi buka suara. Tanpa _tamego_ , tanpa basa-basi. Kegugupan ditelan bulat-bulat, kentara sekali.

Manik keperakan berkilat jenaka. "Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat, dan kebetulan melihat servismu yang kebetulan meleset, Kapten."

Kedua alis Daichi bertaut seketika itu juga. Tak puas dengan jawaban sang lawan bicara, Daichi kembali memaksa. "Siapa kamu?"

"Panggil saja aku—" Air muka segar yang berhadapan dengan Daichi masih bergeming. Sesaat kemudian matanya menyipit. Kurva positif terbentuk di bibirnya seiring angin berdesau pelan menggerakkan anak-anak rambutnya.

"— _Setter_ dari Uwamushi."

.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir dengan tuan _setter_ Uwamushi, Daichi tak lagi pernah melihat batang hidung lelaki itu dimanapun. Tidak di taman, tidak di perjalanan pulang. Lalu Daichi mendapati dirinya duduk berjam-jam di bangku taman yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka—bagai remaja labil yang berusaha mencari cintanya.

(Sebenarnya Daichi hanya ingin menantang si _setter_ itu, beraninya bilang servis Daichi meleset.

—Eh tapi itu fakta, sih.)

Lelah menunggu, Daichi menyerah. Kaki dilangkahkan gontai menuju mesin penjual minuman di ujung taman. Sore hari di musim panas sedang mencoba membunuh manusia dengan perlahan melalui temperatur yang tinggi, sepertinya.

Uang didorong, receh. Suara kerincing tertangkap indra, lalu kelontang aluminium. Sekaleng jus leci siap dinikmati. Daichi menggapai, sembari matanya nyalang kesana-kemari. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Di dalam kedai es krim, berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri, tampak sang setter yang selama ini dicari-cari, sedang tebar senyuman kepada para pembeli.

Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba. Ya, kan, Daichi?

-o-

"Namanya Sugawara Koushi. Anggota tim voli SMP Uwamushi. Posisi, _setter_. Bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan kedai es krim dekat taman setiap hari Senin, Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Di hari selain itu mengikuti bimbingan belajar untuk masuk SMA. Jomblo alias tidak punya pacar. Ulang tahun tanggal 13, bulan Juni. Makanan kesukaan—oke, _stop_."

Hayato menutup buku catatan Daichi. Ia merebut buku tersebut setelah mendapati lelaki itu membacanya berulangkali sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kedua alis Hayato bertaut, membuat para siswa di kantin yang tak sengaja melihat wajahnya melipir takut-takut. Malang.

"Daichi," ragu Yui berucap, lamat-lamat. "Kau banting setir menjadi _stalker_?"

Daichi mengipasi diri dengan buku catatannya yang berhasil diselamatkan dari Hayato, lalu menatap manik Yui intens—yang balik menatap getir.

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya mencari tahu hal-hal umum tentang si setter SMP Uwamushi itu."

Mendengar penuturan Daichi, Hayato merinding sendiri. Kaptennya pasti kesambet jin jomblo. Daichi tidak pernah seperti ini, percayalah!

Sementara Yui Michimiya garuk kepala. Dia lupa dahulu Daichi ini seperti apa. Seingatnya, Daichi yang disukai tidak seperti ini. Daichi itu tenang, dewasa, dan dapat diandalkan. Bukannya kekanakan dan tertarik pada orang asing seperti ini. Tidak mungkin, kan, Daichi jatuh cinta?

"Yui, Hayato."

Dua kepala berbeda warna rambut mengarah ke satu titik, Daichi. Sang kapten memamerkan senyum lebar. Hayato dan Yui mendadak merasa angin dingin ditiup ke tengkuk mereka.

"Aku akan masuk ke SMA Karasuno. Kalian pasti tidak tahu, jadi sekarang akan kuberi tahu; Sugawara Koushi juga akan masuk ke sana."

 _Fix,_ Daichi Sawamura _stalker_ sejati.

Eh, tunggu dulu, Daichi. Kau ingat kata pepatah? Di atas langit masih ada langit.

 **.**

— _ **And I want to get through this without you knowing.**_

-o-

Malam hari, tepatnya semalam sebelum tes masuk SMA Karasuno diselenggarakan. Daichi berguling di kasur, sudah terlalu penat dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang akan diujikan besok. Dirinya mengambil ponsel, berniat menyalakan musik untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Tapi kemudian dirinya tergugah dengan simbol media sosial berlambang burung biru yang terpasang di _homescreen_ ponsel pintarnya.

Iseng, ia buka aplikasi itu lalu mulai _scrolling timeline._ Tak ada yang asik, pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang yang dapat menyegarkan pikiran terbesit di otaknya. Ia klik tombol _search_ , lalu mengetik sebuah _username_ yang tidak ia _follow_. Tiga huruf terketik, _suggestion_ telah muncul dengan sendirinya akibat terlalu sering dicari.

 **-at-SugaKoushi**

 _Username_ yang tak pernah di- _follow_ -nya, namun namanya selalu bertengger di kotak pencarian. Ia mengetahui akun _twitter_ Sugawara berkat percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar antara Sugawara dan rekan setimnya di Uwamushi. Daichi tiba-tiba merasa dirinya menjadi _stalker_ profesional.

Maksud hati hanya ingin _stalk_ sebentar lalu kembali belajar, apa daya dirinya terlalu terbuai hingga tak sadar ia sudah sampai pada _tweet_ tahun 2015. Daichi berguling lagi, lengannya pegal karena terlalu lama dijadikan tumpuan. Ia kembali _scrolling_ menuju _tweet_ yang lebih lama dengan posisi telentang.

Sialnya, fenomena yang biasa terjadi saat bermain ponsel sambil telentang dialaminya juga.

 _Plak_

Ponselnya jatuh menimpa wajah. Daichi memijat hidungnya yang terasa sakit, kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

 _Anjrit_. Daichi merutuk dalam hati. _Tweet_ Sugawara dari tahun 2015 tak sengaja tertekan _like._ Mati. Daichi keringat dingin, bisa-bisa ketahuan _stalking_ kalau begini. Dengan panik ia tekan tombol _like_ berkali-kali.

 _Undo Like. Like. Undo Like. Like. Undo Like. Like._

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Daichi menjerit. Tindakannya tak mengubah apa pun. Ia menarik napas, mencoba tenang. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia tekan tombol _like_ sekali lagi.

 _Undo Like._ Berhasil.

Memang dasar orang terobsesi, tindakannya jadi di luar kendali.

Daichi menghela napas lega. Sudah cukup _stalking-_ nya. Ia melempar ponsel ke kasur, kemudian kembali melirik rumus-rumus matematika yang sempat terlupakan.

Tak lama, benar-benar tak lama setelah ia mulai menyentuh lagi soal matematikanya, ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat, Daichi meraihnya dan melihat notifikasi apa gerangan yang barusan masuk.

Lalu matanya terbelalak, keringat dingin mengucur.

1 _mention_ dari –at-SugaKoushi

[Jangan rusuh begitu, dong, Kapten. :)]

 _Jleb. Prang. Duagh._ Segala jenis _backsound_ benda jatuh dan barang pecah menggema secara imajiner. Sialan, apa maksudnya itu? Apa jangan-jangan insiden tombol _like_ yang ditekan berkali-kali itu semuanya masuk notif? Sial. Sial. Sial. Daichi merutuk dalam hati. Kalau begini, hancur sudah imejnya di depan gebetan—tunggu, jadi dirinya naksir Sugawara? Ah, yang jelas, jantungnya nyaris copot akibat terlalu cepat memompa.

Ponsel di tangan dibanting ke kasur. Dengan tergesa ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan laptop. Layar dibuka, laptop dinyalakan. Koneksi internet disambung dengan terburu-buru. _Loading_ sebentar, dirinya langsung mengetik nama situs penyedia surat elektronik gratis di kolom pencarian. Selesai dengan _e-mail,_ jejaring sosial dengan simbol burung biru diaksesnya. Ia memasukkan alamat _e-mail_ barunya, kemudian mengisikan sejumlah data palsu di formulir pendaftaran Twitter.

Ya, Daichi Sawamura membuat akun palsu setelah tertangkap basah menekan tombol _like_ secara tidak sengaja di _tweet_ tahun 2015 sang gebetan. Sebuah akun baru dengan _username_ –at-CaptainMikasa itu berhasil dibuat. Tanpa ragu, dirinya langsung menekan follow pada satu akun incarannya, -at-SugaKoushi.

Ia menghela napas lega. Sekarang ia punya cara lain untuk mengintip akun jejaring sosial gebetannya. Akun di- _logout_. Tab ditutup. Laptop dimatikan, lalu diletakkan kembali di laci.

Daichi kembali berguling di kasur. Diambilnya lagi ponsel pintar yang sempat ia banting.

Lalu matanya kembali terbelalak.

Ada satu pesan, dari siapa lagi ini? Lagi-lagi, dengan terburu-buru ia buka kunci layar ponselnya, setelahnya mengembuskan napas lega. Ternyata hanya pesan dari operator soal promo-promo paket yang tak pernah Daichi pedulikan. Ia letakkan ponselnya di atas dada, merentangkan tangan sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Daichi berjengit kaget, segera ia buka kunci layar guna melihat pesan yang diterima.

 _1 message(s) from 08xxxxxxx_

[Kapten, kenapa tidak gunakan akun asli, _follow_ akunku, kemudian minta _follback_ saja? Membuat akun palsu itu memusingkan, tahu.]

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Daichi patut meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena dirinya terlalu banyak merutuk hari ini. Mata hitamnya terbelalak, mulut menganga. Kapten tim voli SMP Izumitate mulai takut. Siapa lagi pengirim pesan ini kalau bukan Sugawara Koushi? Karena sudah jelas-jelas Suga-lah yang ia _follow_ dengan akun palsu yang barusan ia buat.

Serius, Daichi tak habis pikir. Dari mana Sugawara tahu nomor teleponnya? Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa akun palsu itu miliknya? Atau jangan-jangan, Sugawara Koushi juga _stalker_ yang lebih profesional dari dirinya? Ah, Daichi pusing! Ia mengacak surainya frustrasi. Hari ini harusnya ia belajar dengan tenang untuk ujian besok, apa daya dirinya malah disibukkan dengan urusan gebetan.

—Lalu tanpa sadar, ia mengakui bahwa Sugawara Koushi adalah gebetannya.

Daichi gemetar. Ia mengetik balasan untuk Sugawara.

[Dari mana kau tahu nomorku, heh?]

Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan muncul.

[Hahaha terlalu terbaca, Kapten. Omong-omong, semangat buat besok!]

Wajah Daichi memanas. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Apanya yang terbaca? Daichi tak ingat pernah menunjukkan tingkah aneh atau sejenisnya. Sugawara ini apa, sih, cenayang? Daichi makin pusing dibuatnya. Perasaan hangat yang tak bisa dijelaskan mulai menjalar di sekitar dadanya.

Masa bodo. Masa bodo. Masa bodo. Daichi harus belajar buat besok. Ponsel kembali dibanting ke kasur. Daichi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian kembali duduk di meja belajar dan mulai berkutat dengan soal.

Kembali pada soal yang sudah hampir ia selesaikan sebelumnya. Daichi membaca sekilas sebuah soal yang sudah banyak coretan di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia menelan ludah dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar secara otomatis lantaran Daichi baru menyadari beberapa hal;

 _Sampai di mana tadi? Kenapa ini bisa begini, itu bisa begitu? Kenapa tiba-tiba X-nya ketemu?_

BRAK

Meja digebrak. Pensil dibanting. Daichi mengacak surainya frustasi. Fokusnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ini semua gara-gara Sugawara dan insiden Twitter itu! Daichi jadi _blank._ Duh, padahal ujiannya dimulai besok. Ia melirik jam, masih pukul delapan namun dirinya sudah tak kuat untuk lanjut belajar.

Akhirnya, Daichi kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan pergi tidur tanpa memedulikan sekumpulan soal matematika yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

-o-

Keesokan paginya, Daichi terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya sekilas lalu memerhatikan sekeliling. Bantal di lantai, selimut berantakan, kertas-kertas soal berserakan di meja, dan ponsel yang terselip di sisi ranjang. Intinya, Daichi bangun dengan mendapati bahwa kamarnya sangat kacau.

Ia memutar memorinya, mengingat perihal apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Oh, ya, tadi malam itu—

—Daichi tertangkap basah telah _stalking_ akun Twitter Sugawara.

 _Sialan,_ rutuknya lagi. Untungnya ia tidur lebih awal semalam sehingga pikiran kalutnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Ia bangkit, merapikan soal di meja kemudian merapikan ranjang. Namun matanya menangkap benda kotak kecil di sisi ranjang saat hendak merapikan selimut.

Daichi meneguk ludah. Diambilnya ponsel pintar itu kemudian ia buka kunci layarnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah notifikasi muncul.

 _1 message(s) from—_

 _Klik_. Pesan singkat belum sempat dibaca lantaran Daichi keburu mengunci layarnya. _Pesan itu pasti dari Sugawara,_ pikirnya percaya diri. Ia tak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu lagi, terutama di hari tes seperti ini. Maka dengan gugup ia lempar ponselnya ke laci meja dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

 _Hari ini saja, jangan lihat ponsel! Aku harus fokus untuk tes!_

Api semangat berkobar di mata Daichi. Pokoknya ia harus melupakan insiden Twitter itu!

Ya, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Karena siapa pula 'sih yang ingin melupakan kejadian di mata sang gebetan _peka_ kalau akun palsu itu adalah milikmu dan bahkan _mengetahui_ nomor poselmu? Aduh, Daichi jadi grogi lagi, jadi _doki doki_ lagi. Apalagi kalau mengingat senyum manis yang Sugawara pasang sebagai avatar Twitternya—duh, tolong, jangan lagi! Hari ini ujiannya, tahu!

(Padahal ini masih pagi, dan pikiran tentang Sugawara sudah melayang-layang di kepala Daichi. Dasar, ABG baru kenal cinta.)

-o-

Tesnya telah selesai. Di luar dugaan Daichi, tesnya tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Mungkin wajar saja karena Karasuno bukan sekolah semacam Shiratorizawa sehingga tesnya agak lebih mudah, dan terima kasih juga kepada otak cerdasnya sehingga tes itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Oh, ya, ia juga patut bersyukur lantaran pikiran tentang Sugawara tak menghantuinya saat tes diselenggarakan.

Omong-omong tentang Sugawara, ia baru ingat bahwa Sugawara juga mengikuti tes masuk SMA Karasuno. Berarti seharusnya ia ada di sini sekarang.

Daichi melihat sekeliling, ratusan siswa kelas 3 SMP berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Matanya menelisik, kemudian mendapati sekumpulan anak laki-laki berseragam Uwamushi sedang berbincang-bincang di taman sekolah yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Entah kekuatan apa yang merasukinya, matanya dapat menangkap sebuah kepala abu-abu di gerombolan itu. Dengan senyum lembut khas miliknya dan tahi lalat di bawah mata yang tetap tampak menonjol meskipun ia tengah tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup.

Itu Sugawara. Daichi tahu betul senyum manis itu.

Angin musim semi berembus, membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Ia juga melihat betapa angin itu membelai lembut surai kelabu Sugawara sehingga beberapa kali pria manis itu harus menyibakkan poninya. Kemudian angin berembus sekali lagi, agak kencang hingga debu yang tertiup berhasil masuk ke mata Daichi dan membuatnya harus terpejam untuk sesaat.

Ia mengucek matanya, sangat perih sehingga ia yakin bahwa debu yang memasuki matanya berjumlah agak banyak. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali guna membersihkan matanya dari partikel debu.

"Halo, Kapten!"

Kemudian matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka. Tenggorokannya agak tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Sugawara Koushi muncul di hadapannya ketika ia membuka mata.

"Jangan kaget begitu, dong!" Sugawara berkata dengan jenaka, seolah tak peduli dengan ekspresi kaget Daichi akibat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, sial!"

"Habisnya kau hanya memandangiku dari tadi," ia mengerling jenaka. "Tidak berniat menyapa, eh?"

Daichi menggigit bibir. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan ganjil bergejolak di sekitar dadanya. Pria di depannya tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga rasanya Daichi ingin khilaf dan melumat bibirnya. Pinggang rampingnya sungguh menggoda untuk dipeluk dan surai kelabu yang tertuip angin itu seolah menggoda untuk dibelai.

"Kapten?" Sugawara menyentuh pundaknya, membangunkan Daichi dari lamunan kotornya.

Daichi berjengit. Sesaat ia mengerjap kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Y-ya?"

"Apa kau baca pesanku tadi pagi?"

"Tidak—tunggu, jadi nomor yang semalam itu benar nomormu, eh?"

Sugawara terkekeh. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Tahu nomorku dari mana?"

Sugawara tersenyum. Lembut seperti biasa. Namun kali ini Daichi dapat menangkap sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sugawara menghela napas singat. Ia menatap Daichi, namun pandangannya tampak menerawang. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

Sugawara dapat menangkap wajah terkejut Daichi, yang ia balas dengan kekehan pelan. Ia berbalik badan sebelum Daichi menjawab sepatah kata pun kemudian berbisik pelan, "Termasuk fakta bahwa kau juga menyukaiku."

Daichi termangu. Sugawara yakin ia tak mendengar kalimatnya barusan, namun telinga Daichi cukup tajam untuk bisa mendengarnya. Daichi meraih tangan Sugawara, membuat si lelaki bersurai kelabu terpaksa menoleh dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Benarkah itu?" Daichi bertanya, sorot matanya tampak begitu tegas dan berkilauan.

"Apanya?"

"Kau juga menyukaiku, Sugawara?"

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" ujar Daichi tegas. Daichi termangu, begitu pun dengan Sugawara. Tanpa sadar, barusan Daichi telah mengutarakan perasaanya.

Sugawara melepas genggaman Daichi. Rona merah semakin terpancar di wajahnya. Daichi begitu lugu hingga bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang begitu. Ia tersenyum, masih dengan senyuman manis dan lembut seperti biasa.

"Belum apa-apa dan aku sudah mendapatkan ungkapan perasaan dari seorang kapten," ujarnya seraya terkekeh. "Aku sudah tahu semua itu," sambungnya. Kemudian ia tinggalkan Daichi yang masih termangu dengan mulut terbuka.

Sayup-sayup Sugawara dapat mendengar rutukan Daichi terhadap dirinya sendiri, serta bunyi kening yang ditepuk oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Sugawara tahu bahwa Daichi tak sengaja berkata demikian. Ia juga tahu bahwa Daichi pernah mengulik informasi tentang dirinya. Bahkan ia tahu bahwa Daichi dengan sengaja masuk ke SMA Karasuno karena dirinya.

Sugawara tahu banyak hal tentang Daichi, lebih banyak dari informasi tentang Sugawara yang Daichi catat di bukunya. Karena bagi Sugawara, Daichi adalah buku _diary_ yang terbuka—dia tahu segalanya.

* * *

END

* * *

[A/N] Jadi, fik ini adalah hasil kolaborasi dari hibachen, hibasen dan skipperchen /oi/

Oke, pertama-tama saya mau bilang bahwa SAYA BERSYUKUR BANGET dapet draftnya hiba buat #takaburc. Saya naksir banget gaya deskripnya hiba dan daisuga-nya, terus dapet kesempatan buat collab, oh God kamu pasti tau lah senengnya saya. Cuma ada sedikit beban, saya takut cerita ini jadi ancur (dan, oh, coba tebak bagian mana yang chen tulis dan lihat betapa dia sok-sokan niruin gaya deskripnya hiba).

Terus mohon maaf atas ketidak jelasan dan ke-ooc-an daichi di sini, maklum saya belum lama terjun di haikyuu.

Akhir kata, kolom review sangat terbuka untuk menampung saran dan kritik Anda!

Salam, skipperchen


End file.
